1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a computer program executed in a terminal device arranged to transmit a print signal to an image printing device, in which either a normal print mode or a saving print mode may be selected. The saving print mode includes print settings which result in less paper consumption than the normal print mode. Further, the present invention relates to an improvement of a terminal device which executes the computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional printers have an aggregate print function which aggregates image data composed of plural pages and prints the aggregated image data on a single page, and a double-sided print function which prints image data composed of two pages on both sides of paper respectively. For example, these functions can be executed selectively. In the case of PC (personal computer) printing, which is executed by transmitting a print signal from a PC to a printer, print settings for aggregate printing, double-sided printing, and the like can be selected through a displayed property window. The property window is a setting change window that allows print settings to be changed, and is displayed by pressing a property button on a print setting window. The print signal includes image data to be printed and print settings, and is transmitted to the printer by pressing a print start button on the print setting window.
The aggregate printing and the double-sided printing can save paper consumed for printing compared with normal printing, which prints image data composed of plural pages on one side of paper in order, one page per sheet of paper. Recently, printers including the saving print mode, which automatically selects print settings of the aggregate printing, the double-sided printing, and the like, and performs printing, have been suggested in view of paper saving. However, with such a printer, for example, when a user wants to perform normal printing but is not aware of an existing saving print mode, or even if the user is aware of the saving mode but forgets to deactivate the saving mode, an undesirable printing would be performed against the user's intention, thereby resulting in a waste of paper consumption. Accordingly, in order to help the user's awareness of the saving print mode, a message indicating that the saving print mode is selected can be displayed on a displaying unit of the printer. However, in the case of PC printing which is executed remotely from the printer, the user likely cannot notice the display on the printer, thereby making it difficult to sufficiently prevent unintentional printing.